Meet'n'Fuck: BDSM Club
by Tears Of Glass
Summary: My sister is a very sexy girl. Her name is Rin. On our birthday, she gave me a flyer to Madame Sakine's BDSM Club. I didn't knew why, but I did knew that I love my sister in a wrong way... Incest, Lemon, BDSM, Spoilers, K. Rin x K. Len. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter One: Dugeon 1

**A/N:** Hiya, peoples~! Today I was playing Meet'n'Fuck: BDSM Club, and I thought: How about a Kagamine fic, inspired by this game? So here's the idea! It's a 3-shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid, or the M'N'F series. I only own the idea to mix this together.

**WARNING: **Contains BDSM, sex, spoilers, and lemony-incest stuff ^^. If you're a kid, press ALT + F4 now.

**LINK TO GAME: http:/ www . newgrounds . com / portal / view / 491899 ( Remove spaces. )**

**SUMMARY: **_My sister is a very sexy girl. Her name is Rin. On our birthday, she gave me a flyer to Madame Sakine's BDSM Club. I didn't knew why, but I did knew that I love my sister in a wrong way…_

**Meet'n'Fuck: BDSM Club. – Chapter one: Dugeon 1.**

"Finally… It took forever to find this place!" I stared from the flyer to a building. I walked towards it. When I knocked on the old, rotting door, a pretty, busty woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello. Name's Len."

She smiled at me. "Hey Len, what do you want?"

I asked, "Is this Madame Sakine's BDSM Club?"

"Yes, but admittance is by invitation only."

"My sister Rin invited me. I have a flyer!"

"Oh sorry… C'mon in! Rin's already inside."

I followed her inside. I muttered under my breath, "So she wasn't joking…" Madame Sakine opened another door. Rin was wearing a black and yellow dress, without a covering for the breasts.

"Heya Len! Nice to see you! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hello Rin… Sexy dress you've got there… Where do we start?"

Madame Sakine grinned. "I like your spirit, but don't get ahead of yourself. Help me tie her up first."

I answered plainly, "Yes, Mistress."

She grabbed some chains, and handcuffs. As we cuffed/chained her to the sealing, I helped Rin undress. She blushed deep scarlet, and murmured, "Why am I even doing this…" I chuckled, "Because you're hot, horny and want to see me get turned on?" She blushed even more.

Madame Sakine asked, "Why don't you warm out little slave up with your hands first?" I nodded, and begun to stroke her right arm. My speed went from slow, to fast, rather erotically. Rin's face started to change from color. Her pale, white skin became a beautiful rosy color. I did so with her right arm, and her legs. I rubbed her ass. She squeaked. I pushed my finger in her mouth. She stared at me in surprise. I smirked devilishly. I moved slowly in and out of her mouth. When I went faster, Rin let out muffled moans, as she closed her eyes.

My face became a bloom of redness, too. As I became a little more confident, I started pulling _(but it soon became pinching)_ her nipples. Rin seemed to like that as well, and she let out a couple of desperate, but cute moans. I slipped my hand between her inner thighs as I whispered in her ear, "My my… You're so wet, Rinny…" and I started nibbling on her earlobe. I rubbed onto her clit. She moaned even louder.

"My my… Such a naughty little slut… She's soaking wet… Use this whip to punish her."

I gladly accepted the whip. I started slapping her on her arms, and legs. And how I enjoyed it! I did the same to her breasts, nipples, and ass, leaving red marks on her pale skin.

"Oh my… It seems like our slave likes pain… Let's see how she likes these jumper cables!"

I stared in horror at the electrically loaded cables. I placed them on her arms, and turned them on. Rin started to scream in pain, but also in pleasure. She stared at me in a dazed way. I smirked, and she blushed. "Oh, how I like this new side of you, sister…" She blushed even more. I also placed them on her nipples, which became bright red. As last, I clammed them into her pussy, and her ass. She was actually _dripping _wet… She panted heavily.

"Such a good boy… And I see our slave likes it too. Let's reward her, shall we?"

**A/N: How'd ya liked? Next chapter: Dugeon 2, the reward! Stay tuned ;).**


	2. Chapter Two: Dugeon 2

**A/N: **Should I make more M'n'F inspired fanfics?

* * *

**Meet'n'Fuck BDSM Club: Chapter 2: Dungeon 2.**

**M**adame Sakine held up a dildo. "This is our slave's favorite toy… Why don't you play around with her for a little while?" I took the dildo and nodded slightly. I still felt bad about hurting Rin… But it seemed like she enjoyed it. She was chained with also her legs this time.

Rin stared very, very innocently at me. It didn't took long to notice a problem… In my pants. Rin giggled. "Getting excited, Lenny~?" I murmured, "Shut up…"

I pressed the dildo between her boobs. She let out a moan of surprise. When I removed it, I pressed it against her wet center. She squeaked, "D-Don't tease y-your virgin si-sister!" I grinned. I pushed the purple object into her mouth, slowly moving it. Rin gave me a disturbing look. "Fine, Rin-Rin…" I pushed it hard- no, not gently like you expected, inside of her wet sex. She moaned desperately. I removed it, and did the same with her smallest hole- her ass.

"She's not the only one getting excited. Are you thirsty? How about some fresh milk?" She put those… caps… on Rin's boobs, you know, these machine's they use to milk cows. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? I'M NOT GONNA DO THIS TO MY SISTER! THE WHIP WAS WORSE, AND THE JUMPER CABLES WERE JUST FUCKING NUTS, BUT THIS? HOLY SHIT WOMAN! YOU'RE CRAZY AS HELL!" Madame Sakine glared at me. "Do you want to be a slave too? Believe me, you don't want it. And Rin liked it."

I swallowed, hard, and put the thing on slow, since I didn't want to hurt her even more. Rin moaned desperately, but softly. She muttered, "M-More…" I asked, "You sure?" She nodded, "Y-Yea…" I put the thing on his highest, "Mmhmm!"

When it was full, Madame Sakine said, "That's nice. But I think our slave earned some time on the machine!" A fuck machine appeared outta nowhere. "What the fuck are you? A witch?" She rolled her eyes, "Maybe…"

I put all the 3 things up on 1. They pressed against her mouth, pussy, and ass. When she was ready, I putted them up high. She moaned loudly. "A-Aghnn!"

"Good slave… I think Len earned a reward as well, don't you?" God, I realize, when I tell you this, that it was really stupid to ask, "E-Ehh? How'd y-ya meaaannnn?" She facepalmed, "You. Fuck. Her." I nodded, "Oooohhh…" Wait- What?

* * *

Next is the fuck, choose from

Titty Fuck

Ass fuck

Pussyfuck

And of course, there's a cumshot . Stay tuned, maybe I'm gonna give you an extra chapter .

I'm so sorry for writing this so very bad, it's because I never wrote something based off a game... Sorry!

**

* * *

**

Review Reply~

_**holy fuck 3.0  
**_

_OH MY_

you are a motherfucker PERVERT GENIUS

I play m´n´f a few days ago, and a fall in a strangle idea about, a little big masturbating obsesion of len an how his sister heled,

but this is the best BDSM fic about the kagamine than i see ever,

you need to continue this PLZ

Bye_,.-

**Reply:**

_GAWD :D_

_Why thank you for telling that a 13-year old girl! :D_

_Strangling is creepy :O. Masturbating is really cool~_

_Thank you! :D._

_Oh, I will~_

_Baibai __._

_**IrresistibleAshGirl**_**  
**

_Sadistic much?_

_**Reply:**_

_How so? If you read the authors' note you see that I based this off a game. And Len is a Sadistic Vampire :P. Don't Like, Don't Read~ It's as simple as that._

_**youkou-chan**__**  
**_

_*Rape face* Ohohoho~__~ youkou-chan __。∩__ω__。_

S&M with bondage? And that that whole 'naughty girl' thing?

You know all the fetishes don't you? (Just missing the tie, maid dress, and glasses XP)

Anywho, I think I can recall you saying that you wrote lemons? Don't be shy~ Aside from a few flames, anything is welcome in fanfic.~

**Reply:**

_*rape faces with her* :3_

_Yes~ For all your naughty desires~_

_Yea, that's what you get if you know what sex is since your 3th, and your mom tells you about what she does as night O_o…_

_Yesh yesh :D. I have 1000 pages of Lemon. (5 books with all 200 pages), and 2 notebooks :D. Yay~!_

_Bye~!_

**Rou**

_-blushes-_

I love it /

_**Reply:**_

_Why thank you :D._

_Baibai~!_


	3. AN

**Hi~! I lost my computer for a while, around a month, because of a fight with my mom. Please understand. I'll update after that. I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**!MEET'N'FUCK BDSM CLUB WRITING CONTEST!**

Hello my dear readers :3.

Since I'm stuck with the last chapter, I was wondering if you could send me your versions of how the last chapter of this story should be!

I'll write a T/M story for you, RinxLen, if you win.

You can think of the subject for it yourself, or get surprised.

Rules;

No stealing other stories.

You can only enter once.

It has to be about the last chapter of this story.

Deadline is Tuesday August 30th.

Send it to .

You can also enter without an account, so just tell me your desired name.

Have fun!

Xoxo

Sweet Lolita Kisses.

**PS: I will update Beautiful Nightmare today, but Sarah can't, because she's on a trip :3.**


End file.
